Zen Panda
by scarline463
Summary: This is my first fanfic! It is about a panda named Zhaei Mistweaver that has a hard time trying to understand life as a Panda/warrior/friend/roommate/student. This also includes Aysa Cloudsinger, Ji Firepaw, Master Shang Xi, Shen Zin Zu, and Zhaei's parents. I do not own world of Warcraft. Feel free to correct or criticize anything. Hope u love
1. Chapter 1 Zhaei's POV

I watched the air balloon with my mother float away into the distance. I cried for a while but I couldn't keep going. Master Shang Xi walked with me to my new home. He told me that I would have training whenever I was ready to start. He walked into a hut nearby and I could see a small boy that must've been a student or his son. I walked into the small pandaren house I was given. There were two beds, one on each side of the hut, a small table with two chairs and a pot with a miniature plant in the middle, bookshelves lined one of the walls, and a small changing area sat in the middle of the back wall. A girl sat in the bed to the right side of the house, she must've been Aysa. She sat up and looked at me "You must be Zhaei Mistweaver!" She shouted "Im Aysa Cloudbringer!" She ran to be and hugged me. "Hi, yeah im Zhaei. I just got here." Aysa looked at my wet cheeks "Were you crying?" I nodded and she hugged me again "Why?" She asked "Because I didn't want to come here, my mom brought me here to be safe from the Sha war." Aysa let me go "How old are you?" I held up four fingers, she nodded "Im six, I came here for learning reasons. I live in the Jade forest." I nodded "I was from vale of eternal blossoms, but my mom said she and my dad are going to jade forest." Aysa showed me my bed and helped me put my clothes in a drawer that fit on a empty bookshelf. "What do you wanna eat for diner?" I asked her "Rice cakes, please" I cooked and placed the food on the table. "Do you always cook this amazing or are you just trying to make a good first impression?" Aysa asked me "I cooked most of the time at my old house." We finished and she helped me clean up the dishes. "ill go ahead and change into my pajamas while you finish cleaning, ok?" She nodded and I went and changed into my Black and white pajamas. I came out of the changing room and Aysa laughed "What?" I asked. "Your fur is red and your pajamas are black and white. My fur is black and white while my pajamas are red!" She continued to laugh. I couldn't help but join in. She changed and we both went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Aysa's POV

Aysa's POV

I woke up with the sun shining through the opening of the small house me and Zhaei had been given, she was still asleep, I'm guessing where she used to live had a different time zone than here. I already got used to the time zone change. I got some fish out and started cooking it, zhaeis ears flinched every once and a while. She sat up, "your already awake?" She asked, " I didn't want to wake you up" she stretched and stood up. " We have our first lesson today " I said, she just nodded. She seemed really quiet all the time, she must miss her parents. Master Shang told me a bit about her, he wanted to make sure that id help her fit in. He said "Make her feel welcome, she needs it. Her father is fighting in the war and her mother just left her here." She must be devastated. I put the fish on a plate and put it in its usual spot on the table. Zhaei had already changed and freshened up while I was cooking and thinking. "Goodmorning!" I said, she nodded in response, "We have our first classes today!" I said, in hope of a real response. "Yay, I can't wait!" She tried to be enthusiastic but I could tell she was being sarcastic, "What's wrong?" I asked, unable to stop myself. "I didn't want to come here! I wanna go home to my parents!" She shouted and made me jump. "We don't need to go to classes, Shang said I could stay with you until you were ready." I said in a low voice, it almost sounded like a whisper. She calmed when she listened to my comment. I walked outside, pink petals covered the ground, I took in a deep breath and smiled, no matter how horrible my morning is, this fixes it. Master Shang walked out of his home with a boy. I knew the boy, his name was Ji and he was in the same class as me and zhaei, I hadn't talked to him but Shang keeps me updated, he says I'm his top student. I don't want to be afraid but all I can think about is zhaei taking my place. She seems smart and she must be strong with all the anger she has towards this island. She must not know that every step she takes is on a giant turtle, it brightens my mood. Zhaei walked outside and stood next to me, " I'm sorry, I just got upset. I didn't mean that moving here was a bad thing, I just wanted to be with my parents." I smiled. I walked back inside and changed into my blue robes. Zhaei sat on a pillow outside, when I came out. Today is going to be a good day!

Authors note: Hi guys! Thx for the veiws! The chapters are really short but I want to do them every day! If u have any suggestions on what should happen next, tell me. I love writing so much, I want to start another fanfic but I'm going to see how this turns out first. I'm thinking about doing a small romance with Ji and Aysa, but in the future Zhaei will have a romance, so if two romances is too much, I will just do one. OK have a nice day guys! Thx for reading! Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, I didnt know how to post another chapter, lol.


	3. Chapter 3 Zhaei's POV

Zhaei's POV

I sat on the pillow outside, watching the other children in the area get ready for school. Shang said I didn't need to go till I was ready so I'm going to stay home for a while. Aysa stood by the door and stared at the sun, I got up "Is there anywhere fun around here?" she nodded "There is quite a few places I know of. I like the singing pools." Aysa walked into the sunlight and pointed southeast from where we were. "We are in Wu-song village, the singing pools are that way." She said, still pointing. I didn't want to go anywhere but Aysa must've wanted to. The boy that lived with Shang walked up to me and Aysa, "Hi, Shang said I could stay with you guys today." He continued "I'm Ji Firepaw!" He gave me one hand and Aysa the other and went on "I'm Six, how old are you guys?" Aysa said five and I said four, why would Shang let him stay with us? I couldn't hold it back anymore; I had to ask "Are you Shang's son?" He laughed "No, I just stay with him. My parents asked that I stay with him specifically." I nodded. He seemed like Shang's son! He looked like Shang and wore his robe the same way. "We were talking about the singing pools." Aysa told Ji, great now I may actually have to go! "I think I'm going to go for a walk, ok?" I walked away before they could answer. The pink trees dropped beautiful blossoms along the trail. I just wanted to climb up somewhere high and sit. Why had I gotten so upset? It was just Aysa and me, what could have gotten me upset? It couldn't be Aysa, could it? I felt like I just needed to get away from her. I hit my head on a low branch, or something. I fell and hit my head and everything blacked out.

Authors note: Hey guys thx for so many views! I'm sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get to Ji's POV asap. Zhaei wasn't supposed to be weird and upset, it just came to my head and whatever is in my head is what I write. She was supposed to go to the singing pools with Ji and Aysa but I guess that isn't happening now. Tell me what you think should happen next! Hope you love!


	4. Chapter 4 Ji's POV

Ji's POV

Zhaei walked away, why? Aysa stood next to me staring off to where Zhaei had taken off. She looked upset "Are you ok?" I asked "Not really," "Why?" "I and Zhaei don't get along that well, I thought we did but I think she just ended it." "Oh, it's okay, you still have other friends." "That's not true either" Aysa looked at her paws "Why not?" I asked "Because, they all think I'm a nerd, they say I work too hard and don't have enough fun." I grabbed her paw and pulled her southwest. They think she doesn't have enough fun? I can at least fix that. She pulled out of my grip and stopped "Where are you taking me!" She shouted "Somewhere fun!" I shouted back "Why!" "Because you said people say you don't have fun! I wanted to help." My voice calmed, Aysa's did too "I'm sorry but I have to go back." I walked up to her "Why!" "Because I said so!" She started to run. I let her go, why won't she just come with me! She said she wanted to have fun! It must be Zhaei, she must want to stay at the cabin and wait for her. I started to walk back to my house when everything went black.

Authors note: Thx for reading! I hope u liked it!


	5. Chapter 5 Aysa and Zhaei's POV

Aysa's POV

Why cant Ji mind his own business! I was walking towards the house, and I was so frustrated I forgot to look ahead of me. Everything went black as I collapsed to the ground.

Zhaei's POV

I woke up next to Ji and Aysa, they where both to my left. We were all tied on our hands and feet, chains held us to the ground. Me and Ji were awake but Aysa was still out cold, Ji scooted towards me "What are you doing!" I whispered, "Aysa isn't going to want to be next to me when she wakes up!" he whispered back. Why? I realized I forgot to say it out loud "Why?" I finally asked "Because after you walked away something happened." he calmed but didn't continue. "Where are we? Aysa asked, I guess she woke up in the middle of me and Ji's conversation because she was scooting away from him. "I don't know." I responded Ji looked around "I don't recognize this place. The room looked old and it was full of cracked pillars and vines. A monkey walked out from behind a pillar, then more started to flow from all around the room. How could I not have noticed them before? The monkeys now stood in front of us. Ji gulped next to me, Aysa just sat there, calm. How could Aysa be so calm? She stared at the monkey in front of the rest, she said something in a language I didn't understand, Ji gave her the same look I did. She didn't notice the looks me and Ji gave her, she just continued to speak in the odd voice. The monkey in front responded with a simple smile "Young one, we know your language, no need to speak in ours. I am honored that you know our language. Most Pandaren don't care enough to learn it, especially the young ones," he nodded at a monkey next to him. "Let her go." He said, the monkey he nodded at cut Aysa's ropes and unlocked her chains. "Thank you!" She said. Aysa looked at me and Ji, she smiled and turned back to the monkey "I am Aysa, and these two are Zhaei and Ji." Aysa motioned for me and Ji. She failed to mention that we where her friends. "Welcome Aysa, you are well respected with my kin, for knowing our language. It is a difficult language for a child to learn. You may be free to go, and if you wish these two to be free they may go with you." The monkey brought a smile to me and Ji's face. Aysa turned towards Me and Ji, she shook her head "They need to earn they're freedom. What! Aysa was my roommate and she was going to leave me here! I looked at Ji, he wasn't surprised, he looked at me "Why would she leave you here?" he asked, I didn't know how to respond "I don't know, why would she leave you? Was what happened that bad?" I tried to stand but the chains were to tight. "Yes it was that bad." He responded. Aysa walked out of the temple, leaving me and Ji alone with the hoard of monster monkeys.

Authors note: Hey sorry for the late update! I had a long weekend, I hope you like the story!


	6. Chapter 6 Ji's POV

Ji's POV

I saw this coming, Aysa didn't like me very much, but Zhaei? Why would Aysa leave Zhaei? The monkeys loosened our chains at least. I stood next to Zhaei. The monkey king spoke,

"Aysa, your friend, has decided to leave you here with me." He smirked.

"What do you want with us?" Zhaei asked.

"I need you to fix something, we may have thumbs but we don't know how to fix this." The king turned and started to walk deeper into the ruins. Monkeys unchained me and Zhaei, they pushed us forward. Zhaei looked full of rage, I felt bad for her. We followed the monkey king with spears to our backs. He lead us into a room with a few pillow beds. Most of them were empty. The king stopped in front of a table, the table was covered with books and bottles.

"You need medicine, don't you?" Zhaei calmed down.

"Our people are dying, we stole medicine but your people noticed and hid it. Now we need medicine before my son dies. Fix it." He held out a bottle and a few herbs. I grabbed it and started making a few simple healing potions. I learned potion making before I came to the island. I showed Zhaei a few potions and got her making simple while I made stronger potions.

"How sick is your son?" I asked.

"He was poisoned, by the alliance. I saw a solider and sent a group of monkeys after them. Most were killed but my son was just poisoned. We will leave your people alone if you can come and make potions for us every time we run out."

"Sure, you cant kidnap us every time though. You have to sent a messenger monkey." I said. Zhaei seemed quiet. She was focused on making more potions but she still shouldn't be this quiet.

"This should cure poison. Zhaei can you stay here while I go heal his son." She nodded. I walked up to one of the pillow beds, this one was much larger than the rest. The monkey in the bed looked very ill, instead of the normal bright orange fur, this fur was dark and dirty. I shook the potion and lowered it to his mouth. The entire potion was drank, the monkey king was sitting behind me, breathing down my neck basically. The monkeys fur was changing colour, back to the bright orange. The monkey coughed and sat up. His armor sat by his bed, he ignored it and went straight for the king.

"Thank you, Ji firepaw. I owe you." The monkey king barely finished his sentence before I stopped him.  
"I guess you should thank Aysa, if she would've taken us with her we wouldn't be able to help you." I smiled and walked back to Zhaei. She used all the herbs, and was sitting there waiting. I grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"The king said we are free to leave." She followed me out of the ruins. We walked back to Wu-Song village. Zhaei didn't want to go back to her house with Aysa, she followed me to my house. Shang wasn't there so she used his bed.


	7. Chapter 7 Zhaei's POV

Zhaei's POV

Ji shook me awake, it was dark outside. He pulled me out of master Shang's bed.

"Shang is almost home, he said he would be back when the moon reached its peak. Its almost there, I can take you back to your house or I can take you somewhere else, I have a few places I go when I want to be alone." I thought for a moment. Aysa clearly didn't want us around her. We stayed away from her. She didn't even know we were back. The thought of her made me angry. I put her in the back of my mind.

"I want to go to one of your places." I finally answered.

"Its our place now. Follow me." He grabbed my hand and walked ahead. Why did he have secret hideouts? I decided to ask.

"Why do you have, secret hideouts?" I knew it would sound weird if I asked. Why do I care what he thinks of me though? Doesn't matter. He stopped for a spit second and looked at the ground but he continued into the forest.

"I made them because Shang isn't the best roommate. He snores very loud at night and its hard to sleep listening to him. Plus Shang doesn't know all of my hobbies. If I kept all of my stuff in the house, it would be full. I made these places for a getaway from reality. The world can be horrible at times." We continued walking down a hand made trail that lead deeper into the woods. Wow, I didn't know I wasn't the only one that needed a break from reality. Im four years old and im already being kidnaped and walking into the woods with strangers? I guess Ji isn't a stranger. I wonder what happened between him and Aysa that was so bad.

"Whats wrong with you and Aysa?" I came out so fast I don't even know if he could hear it.

"Nothings wrong, we just don't get along. Remember what the monkey king said about the Alliance people?"

"Yeah, they are really weird. I saw a few of them before I came here. I lived on half-hill, with all the traveling merchants its hard to not see weird things."

"Why do you think they came here? Why would they poison the monkey prince instead of killing him like all the rest of the troops sent out?"

"I don't know Ji, I do know there is another side. Its called the Horde. I've seen a few of them too. They are more ugly. Some have green skin. On the alliance I haven't seen many. They all seem to not get along."

"What if we have to choose a side one day? Will panda's be separated?"

"Why would we have to choose? I hope we don't, I want to be friends forever." I finished my sentence with a hug. He changed the subject from Aysa. My thoughts were interrupted with glow worms floating everywhere. I gasped, a hut sat at the middle of a pond with glow worms floating everywhere. The trees blocked the moonlight, but the hut was still visible. A path of rocks poked up through the water, forming a bridge to the island in the middle of the pond. Ji Walked forward towards the rock path. I followed close behind.

"Some of the rocks are wet. Be careful, I can help you across if you want."

"No I think I can do it." I let him go across the bridge first then I followed his exact steps across. I made it across faster than he did. I tripped on the last rock. I felt horribly stupid. Why? I got up and walked it off.

"Are you ok?" He was so scared, I laughed.

"Im fine, don't worry." I watched the glow worms float around us. They were beautiful. A small one got super close and let me touch it. Ji walked inside the hut and showed me around. It was full of junk mostly. A bed was in the far corner.


	8. Chapter 8 Zhaei's POV

Zhaei's POV

I woke up on the bed in the hut. Ji sat in the corner ad slept on the stone. I thought he would go back to the house with Shang but I guess he wanted to stay with me. I got up and walked outside. The sun was almost in the middle of the sky, the glow worms retreated to their homes and I sat looking at all the scenery around me. I jumped at the hand on my shoulder.

"Good morning." He said. I calmed, my entire life was happy until this war started. I needed to be the one to end it.

"Do you have any weapons or armor here?" I asked. Ji tensed.

"Yeah, I got it just in case. Why do you want it?"

"I want to train to fight in the Sha war."

"Why? No offense but your young and a girl."

"Your young and you hide weapons and armor from the adults. You train me and I won't tell the adults about your little secret stash."

"Fine." I laughed as he gave in. He took me to a hole in the ground behind his house. He climbed in and helped me down. He moved a bamboo wall, a dark room full of armor and weapons at a small size filled the room.

"Wow." I breathed.

"This is everything I got." He put on a full suit and I grabbed a few weapons a and we went outside. He started training me in the ways of the panda. He learned it from this dad apparently. Years started to go by faster than I could count. Search parties would come around every once and a while. Me and Ji hid the base better and learned to communicate with the glow worms. They made the base look like their home. Aysa was the only one that would ever get close to the base. She knew, she would glance at them in the woods sometimes. Ji always missed Aysa. She still made me mad. What kind of panda would leave her friends? When I was ten, things got complicated again. We had gotten a bit closer over seven years. He still slept on the opposite side of the hut though. Aysa walked into the hut. She was alone,

"Aysa, I knew you were bound to come in soon. I've missed you." Ji got up and hugged her. I stayed quiet.

"Zhaei, I'm sorry. I thought you would've forgiven me by now. Why did you run away in the first place?"

"I never ran away, me and Ji have been training to join in the Sha war. I wanted to help my parents."

"I want to help. Show me what you got." Aysa backed out of the base and stood on the grass surrounding the island. I had wanted to hit her for five years. I was too young to understand rage six years ago but it hit me when I was five that all I wanted to do was hit Aysa. She left me and Ji when she didn't even know what the king would do. I walked up to her and used what Ji had taught me. He followed me outside to watch. Aysa deflected the shot and hit me in the stomach. I hit her and she deflected everything I tried to hit her with. I was more mad at her than ever. I remembered the fun things we did together and sadness merged with my anger. I hit her in the stomach and she flew into the water.

"Great job! We can start training with Shang tomorrow." She walked back into the woods towards the village.

"We should pack, she's right we've been gone for a long time and we should go back." Ji walked into the hut and grabbed everything he could hold. A bag sat in the corner, she knew she had to go back one day she just didn't know it was this soon. Ji stuffed everything important into the bag. I started helping him. No matter how much I was mad at Aysa, I had to go back and fix everything. Me and Ji decided if we had to join a side we would choose the horde. The alliance could have taken them in and helped them but instead they pushed them away and forced them to build a nation themselves. It reminded me of Aysa, she pushed me and Ji away to build ourselves. I didn't want Aysa to be my friend in the end. Ji had feelings for her but it wasn't that easy. He dropped his feelings and continued on with our training. We slept till the sun came through the mountains. Wes grabbed our bags and walked across the rock bridge with ease. Wu-song village wasn't far. I followed Ji along to path.

"What are we going to do once we get there?" I asked.

"We are going to train with Aysa and Shang. Plus any new students that may have arrived."

"Ok, I don't want to train with Aysa but she is strong. Let's go, I see the torches." I saw light flickering ahead of us.


	9. Chapter 9 Ji's POV

Ji's POV

Zhaei was right, the village wasn't far ahead. I continued walking towards the village. What if there was new students? Would Aysa and Shang have new roommates? I wouldn't mind sharing with Zhaei. She always was clean and we've grown close. She is my best friend. The sun was almost down. We reached the village and Shang was the first one to spot us.

"Your alive? I sent many pandaren to search for you. The days, the years." He ran up to us and hugged us. Zhaei pulled out of the hug early. I held on for a bit. Shang was like a second father to me.

"Can we meet the new students?" Zhaei asked.

"They are all in this house." Shang pointed to a house right next to us. Zhaei took a few steps toward the door. We would either let them join us or let them teach us.


	10. Chapter 10 Zhaei's POV

Zhaei POV

I walked into the house. A bed laid on each side of the house. Each bed held a panda. The one to the left held a red male panda and the other held a black and white male panda. The black and white one was almost cute. I looked at the red panda.

"Are either of you trained for war? How old are both of you?"

"I'm ten, and I've never been trained for war but I know how to make armor and weapons." The red one said.

"I'm twelve, I know how to fight pretty well and I can train mounts and pets easily." The black and white one said.

"Good, I will be testing both of you tomorrow morning." They climbers back into their beds and fell beck to sleep. I wish I could sleep that easily. Ji gabbed my paw and took me outside.

"Shang said we can share a house, there's still one empty."

"Good let's unpack and get some rest." Ji kept hold of my hand as we walked to the new house. Tomorrow would be so much fun. I got some fighting to do. Ji sat on my bed next to me. He always sat with me till I fell asleep, no matter how long it took. I fell asleep fast tonight.

The sun was just coming up through the mountains. I was up and ready. Ji went to wake up the newbies. I am becoming a teacher? I never thought I would teach. Ji walked in.

"The others are ready. Let's do this." I walked out of the house to see four pandas standing there.

"Say your names please." Ji said.

"I'm robin." The red one said.

"Im Shang Xi" master Shang said.

"I'm Aysa." Aysa said.

"Im Bahatir." The black and white one said.

"Ok, me and Ji will be challenging you one at a time. Shang and Aysa do not need to be challenged but they can do it anyway. Robin first." Robin walked forward.

"First you will fight me, then you will fight Ji."


	11. Chapter 11 Ji's POV

Ji's POV

Zhaei stood in position, Robin copied. Zhaei made the first move, she swiftly kicked her leg, hitting Robin's leg and pulling him to the ground. Robin groaned but stood back up. He moved so fast Zhaei didn't even get a chance to move. He struck her stomach then kicked her leg, she fell to her knees and he took the final blow sending her to the ground. Bahatir ran to her side and helped her up. I couldn't help but run over too. I was close to Zhaei, I couldn't stand to see her hurt. Her nose was bleeding and she scraped her ear on a rock.

"You didn't have to make her bleed!" I shouted at Robin. I couldn't help it! He hit her hard! I was glad it was my turn to fight him. I wanted to punch him so bad.

"Let's start." I told him. We both bowed to each other and got into position. Bahatir helped Zhaei to a bed made of pillows. I made quick swift punches. I had him on the ground within seconds. I bent down to help him up.

"Ever hurt her again and I'll break your back." I whispered in his ear. His face was frightened but he nodded.

"Zhaei if you don't think you can fight Bahatir I can do it for you." I offered. She shook her head.

"I want to do it, I can't become weak now." She stood up and got onto the training mats that had been set up. Bahatir looked frightened and worried but I trusted him. He tried to take the first punch but his paw shook and she caught it. She twisted his paw causing him to collapse onto the ground. The match was over that fast? I helped Bahatir up and Zhaei sat back down off the mat. I got into position and he did the same. This was going to be easy. With the flight he just did against Zhaei I should take him out faster. He took the first punch but this time he did it quickly without fear. He knocked me to the ground and pinned me. I pushed him off and punched his stomach. He showed no sign of pain. He knocked me back down and pinned me again but this time he tightened his grip. I yelped and Zhaei tackled Bahatir. He beat me? Did he go easy on Zhaei? She pulled him to his feet. Me and Zhaei walked into our hut and started to consider the results.

"Robin is tough, and fast. Bahatir needs to be able to fight females if it comes to it. He is too much of a gentleman." I said. Zhaei nodded.

"Bahatir is also cuuuu…" she realized she was talking to me and stopped talking. Did she Like him? It was cute for her to have a crush but I always thought…. No Ji! Don't think like that! I stopped my thoughts. She can like whoever she wants, I never can think of her in that way. Besides I like Aysa. Everyone knows that.


	12. Chapter 12 Zhaei's POV

Zhaei's POV

I stopped myself before I could say that Bahatir was cute. He was but so was Ji, I guess. He liked Aysa anyway, everyone knew that. We had to choose who was going to join me and JI's team. Robin, Bahatir, Aysa, or Shang? Shang was kind of old. Aysa was a jerk. I may have just ruined my chances of Bahatir with Ji. Robin was very strong but he shows no restraint.

"I think that Robin would be our best choice for us." I said.

"That does seem like it, he is the strongest. He doesn't hold back though. Bahatir holds back too much on women." He said. It was true, there is going to be other female pandas on the battle field.

"We should get Robin." I said. I followed Ji outside. We stood before the four pandas that wanted to join our team for the war.

"We will choose another panda when we have trained the one that we choose today." Ji said.

"Me and Ji have chosen Robin to join our team." I said. Robin smiled and everyone congratulated him.

"Thank you!" He said,

"Your welcome." Ji said.

"I wont disappoint you!" Robin said confidently.

"Be careful, you still have problems." I told him.

"We should find a new base, more hidden this time." Ji told me.

"We leave at dawn." I said. I walked into the hut me and Ji were sharing. He followed.

"Are you going to bed early?" Ji asked.

"I don't have anything else to do." I responded.

"We could scout for a new base without Robin and he would probably never know."

"Why?"

"Just to have one last look around while its just the two of us." He smiled and I returned a smile. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"You're the best friend in the world." I told him, we both seemed to hug a bit tighter.

"What are we waiting for, the great forest full of great places to make a base awaits!" Ji said. I picked up my sword and followed Ji into the woods.

"So how are we going to find a place as good as the glow worm pond?" I asked.

"Look at the trees, they are shaped odd." he said. He climbed on of the trees and sat on one of the odd shaped branches, he helped me up to sit next to him.

"This forms a path." I said, we stood up and started walking from branch to branch.

"Where does it lead though?" Ji whispered.

"Only one way to find out." I started to run, my feet stepping on every branch that could possibly help increase speed. Ji came up from behind and almost passed me. I laughed as he fell behind. The trail ended suddenly, causing me to fall off the end of it. I landed on a pile of petals. Ji jumped from the end of the path. We were entirely surrounded by a wall of bamboo.

"Wow." Ji whispered. The bamboo stretched and bent forming a dome over us. The petals flew around the room and spread across the floor of grass.

"This would make a pretty good base." A male voice said from behind. Robin sat on the ledge of the path. Ji walked to where I was.

"What are you doing here Robin?" Ji asked.

"Don't worry, you don't have to protect your girlfriend, I wont hurt her." He laughed. Im not his Girlfriend! I pulled out my sword. Ji did the same.

"She isn't my Girlfriend." Ji mumbled.

"That's right! You like Aysa don't you?" Robin said as he jumped from his ledge.

"Don't take another step!" I warned. He stopped moving.

"I just wanted to whisper in his ear the same thing he told me this morning at the duals." Robin finished. Ji whispered to him at the dual? I never noticed. Ji got in front of me and pushed me to the back wall. He turned to Robin with his sword still in his hand.

"Your not Girlfriend doesn't know what you whispered in my ear does she?" I kept trying to speak but something was holding me back.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Ji yelled as loud as he dared.

"Yeah, I said, not girlfriend! Does she want to know the whispers?" I nodded and left my place behind Ji.

"Zhaei, don't. He is crazy, he's lying." Ji insisted.

"Even if he's lying, I still need to hear what he has to say." I answered. I felt breathing at my ear.

"He told me if I harmed you, I would be killed not to long afterwards." Robin whispered. That didn't seem like a secret. Ji wanted to protect me, we are best friends, why wouldn't he protect me? I shrugged. Maybe he was lying. The breath at my ear continued.

"We all know he doesn't love Aysa." Robin whispered, "He obviously loves you." Robin grabbed the sword that dropped from my hands. Ji was still on the far side of the room. I walked over to him, but kept a decent distance.

"What lies did he tell you?" Ji asked me quietly.

"Nothing, he just mumbled in my ear." I lied. He could tell I was lying. I turned to see Robin gone.

"What did he really tell you?" Ji pressed.

"He just told me something about my head not being on straight and his guess why." I continued to lie but I tried harder not to let it show.

"What was his guess?" He asked, I sighed.

"He thinks im in love, and that you are too." I finally managed to say.

"Well, I like Aysa and you like Bahatir. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess." he looked around.

"This really would make a great base." Ji said. I had to know if what Robin said was true. Did Ji really like me? I walked up to him.

"I guess it could, it is beautiful here with all the petals." I said. How could I find out if Ji liked me or not? I took a step closer to him. He turned toward me and I smiled. He returned the smile. I grabbed his paw. I had to know, no matter what I had to do. He became confused. I looked up at him and kissed him. Did he kiss me back? I ended it. He was really confused now. He backed up a few steps holding his head with one paw.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Robin told me that you loved me, I had to know." I responded.

"I do." He said. I took a few steps back. He was staring at the lower half of the bamboo wall.

"Really?" I asked, I could barley hear my own voice.

"Ever since we first arrived at the pond. The light of the moon and the worms. It was beautiful." He still stared at the wall.

"Ji?" I asked. He turned around.

"Yeah?" his voice was as odd as mine.

"I love you too." He lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"What?" he asked, as shocked by my words as I was. I walked over to him.

"While we were at the monkey kingdom, when you healed the prince, I kind of started liking you then." He took another step towards me. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. Ji frowned and pulled me toward the back wall.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"Robins back." He responded. It was true, Robin was sitting on the ledge of the path. He clapped slowly.

"Not your girlfriend? Ok but that did not look li a best friend stare." He laughed. My sword sat in his hand. Ji gave me a dagger he had. I had a few throwing daggers on me. I grabbed four of them while Robin continued talking. I threw all four at once. Two hit him. Ji threw his daggers, and one hit the target.

"Well, looks like you had more than just a sword." He said before fainting. Ji picked up the smaller pandas body and climbed onto the tree path. We walked back to town silently.


	13. Chapter 13 Ji's POV

Ji's POV

Aysa met us at the entrance of the town. She looked at Robins lifeless body on my shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He tried to hurt Zhaei." I said. I would never let that happen but he still tried. She turned to Zhaei.

"Are you ok?" Aysa asked Zhaei.

"Im fine, I feel happier now than I did before Robin tried to attack." I smiled to myself. It still surprised me that she actually liked me. I dropped the body in a hole and filled it.

"How could you possibly feel happier now that a person is dead?" Aysa asked.

"Turns out, this island isn't as bad as I thought. Zhaei looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Aysa did more than notice. She actually giggled a little bit.

"Oh." She laughed.

"Oh, what?" I asked. She couldn't know, just from a smile. Right? She started smiling.

"You finally told him, didn't you?" Aysa asked Zhaei, she nodded. Aysa just smiled more. Zhaei joined in the giggle.

"Umm." I said. Zhaei looked at me and put her hand on Aysa's shoulder, causing her to stop giggling.

"Sorry, she knew about my feelings, even if we were fighting at the time." Zhaei said.

"Am I last the last to know?" I asked. Was I the last to know? Probably not but the question slipped before I could think. Aysa whispered something in Zhaei's ear, in return Zhaei blushed and nodded. Aysa giggled.

"Sorry, but I didn't think you shared the feelings." Zhaei said.

"Wait, he shares the feelings?" Aysa asked. Zhaei smiled and nodded. Aysa giggled more.

"What did you whisper to her?" I asked. Aysa looked at Zhaei, asking permission to tell me. Zhaei nodded.

"I asked her if she kissed you or not." Aysa giggled.

"Oh." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Aysa started a full on laugh.

"What is so funny?" me and Zhaei asked at the same time.

"You guys are so cute! Plus I learned a bit of mind reading while you guys were gone at that base. Both of your thoughts are hilarious." Aysa said. Zhaei started to walk back towards our house.

"Im going to get stuff for the new base." she said.

"Was it something I said?" Aysa asked.

"Probably the mind reading thing. What was she thinking that would make her want to leave so suddenly?" I asked.

"She was thinking of the kiss and every detail of your conversation in the bamboo room." Aysa said. It had be true, he never mentioned the bamboo room. He tried to think of bugs and mud. She rolled her eyes and walked away. I stood at a tree as the sun started to rise. Zhaei made her way to me with a few bags. I ran over to her and grabbed some of the bags.

"Do we really have this much armor and weapons?" I asked, there seemed to be too many bags.

"Shang gave us more equipment and food. He also said anytime we need anything to come to him." Zhaei said.

"Ok, why do we need food though? Aren't we going to live here?" I asked.

"I don't think so, we can take Aysa with us to the new base and we can all train each other. If we stay here we may not focus on the task at hand." She said.

"What if I don't want to focus on the task at hand?" I said. I wanted to focus on me and her.

"What other task would there be?" She said as she started to walk into the woods and onto the branch trail that was above the ground. I didn't respond.

A/N:

Sorry I haven't written in a while, the next chapter will not be posted until I either hit 125 views (im at 101) or if I get 5 reviews. Cant wait till next chapter, things are getting cool! :) 3


	14. Chapter 14

Im posting this on all my books because I want to spread the word. I have updated my profile to where it explains all of my books and allows all of you to make requests! So please take a few minutes and check it out. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day! :) 3


	15. Chapter 15

((I am moving to Wattpad. It is a wonderful site and it makes it allot easier for me to write, if this is posted, that means this book will be rewritten and moved to the other site. I have loved writing on here, this was my first fanfiction site but I need something that will make me better and help me improve. With Wattpad, there are no certain genres so I have to pick and choose from the genres and ect. On Wattpad, you can write anything you want, even an original. You can leave comments, like on here, but, you can leave comments on specific paragraphs, or on the chapter itself. So you can comment on one single line instead of the whole thing, which makes it easier for me to understand you guys and get to know you all better. On Wattpad it saves as you write, so if your computer/laptop/phone/or tablet dies or crashes suddenly, all of your hard work wont be erased. On Wattpad it is much easier to post books and make covers for them. Instead of favoriting and following there is adding. You can add books to your library to you can save them forever and access them easily, you can also make multiple libraries, though on Wattpad they are called reading lists. You can follow specific writers and have a more interactive experience with authors. So if you would like to read any of these books any further, or would like to read a more updated version of them. Go to:

It was nice working with you , but I really should move on and find something better.

Thanks for reading and I hope to see you on the other site!))


	16. Chapter 16

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter at Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
